Someones watching over me
by jinxum
Summary: A songfic about Kag and Inu. Kags is being torn away from Inu..


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and company or this song..

Someone's watching over me

If you love someone do you have to sacrifice everything for them? The thought had been pondering her mind all morning. The gods have given her 2 choices. One she sacrifice herself for Inuyasha. Letting him love and live happily with Kikyou. Two she could stay alive and let Inuyasha die. She had 1 hours left until she had to choose. Watching all the memories of her and Inuyasha she finally concluded that she couldnt live with herself if she chose the second choice. The gods appeared before her and asked her "What is your choice Miko?". Kagome not letting the gods see her tears answered " I will sacrifice myself for the lives of others". Looking at one another the gods said "Very well then. You have 1 hour to say goodbye". Then they dissapeared within the fog. Kagome slowly walked back to the village. "How am I going to explain this to Inuyasha and the rest of my friends". "They would never let me sacrifice myself!" Sighing she thought back to a song that made her move on when she was i

_Found myself today _

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

Yes before I met Inuyasha I never knew who I really was. But then...I lost myself again..to him..Inuyasha

_Something pulled me back _

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

I was afraid to get hurt but I got hurt anyways...Inuyasha..I tried to fight..but I guess I lost to myself

_All I know is just you're not here to say _

_What you always used to say _

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

You comfort me with your words. You held me in your arms. And now...Im doing something for you

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me_

You are the one..I will be strong for you. I will always love you.

_Seen that ray of light _

_And it's shining on my destiny_

I know now I must do it. I wont let anyone hurt you

_Shining all the time _

_And I wont be afraid_

I wont be afraid to protect you

_To follow everywhere it's taking me _

_All I know is yesterday is gone _

_And right now I belong _

_Took this moment to my dreams_

I will love you endlessly..Inuyasha

_It doesn't matter what people say _

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes _

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high _

_And it only matters how true you are _

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

I know who I am now. I will be your guardian angel. I will protect you. I will love you. So be true to yourself. Because thats why I love you.

_Someones watching over_

_Someones watching over _

_Someones watching over me..._

Running up to Inuyasha and hugging him, Kagome pours all of her love and pain into the tears. "I love you Inuyasha."

A shocked Inuyasha looks down at Kagome and realizes something has happened. "Kagome whats wrong?"

"Im sorry Inuyasha, I have to leave you", Kagome answered.

Theres a flash of lightning and the gods appear. " I have to go now Inuyasha". Kagome cried. "I love you"

"No Kagome do go..I love you too.." Inuyasha crouches to the ground a pounds his hands. "I wont let them take you". "Its too late Inuyasha, this is my destiny". Kagome wiped away all of her tears and looks at him coldly. "I have to go." The gods inturrupt Inuyasha just as he was saying anything. "Nobody is going anywhere. This was just a test to see if you really love each other. The people up there were tired of you two playing tug a war with each other, so we decided to interfere." " This was really quite funny". Both Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked. "WHAT!" they both screamed. Inuyasha red in the face screamed, "what kind of games are you playing."? Kagome was just standing there looking shocked. "oh my god..i did that crying and begging for nothing." The gods looking quite ashamed said, "well we've got to go now.. places to be and people to see. Bye kiddos". Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there red faced. After confessing theyre love for each other they didnt know what to say. "so...where were we?" Kagome asked.

AN: So? did you like it..my first song fic...PLEASE REVIEW..I DIDNT LIKE THE ENDING VERY MUCH SO IT MIGHT BE REVISED THE NEXT TIME YOU READ THIS..OH AND THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT SO IM NOT GONNA CONTINUE WRITING THIS...also please read my other story..THANKYOU AND I need at least 10 reviews to keep me going!

Thanks 4 reading


End file.
